


Cuddles and Cookies

by arandomfangirlswriting



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, fluffy goodness, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arandomfangirlswriting/pseuds/arandomfangirlswriting
Summary: (y/n) feels like absolute shit, and Wilfy makes it his goal to assure them he'll always be there to spoil them and cheer them up.





	Cuddles and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Wilford x Gender Neutral reader!! Just sweet fluffy goodness. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!! Thank you in advance!

Today had been fucking awful for (y/n). They had to go out to run errands basically all day and since morning things had been going terribly. They walked up to the door to get back in the house, they’d unload the groceries later, or Wilford could help, whatever happened later didn’t matter as they remembered all the events from today as they looked for the right key to use on the door. When (y/n) left the house this morning they forgot their money, this didn’t upset them though, they just took a breath and drove back home, got it quickly and were back on their way. The sky was a bit cloudy but it certainly wasn’t anything too bad right? They were wrong, after forgetting their grocery list and trying to remember all the items they came out to pouring rain, they got back to their car absolutely soaked to the bone. The next store they were visiting for some extra materials they needed for a project had freezing ac, which did not help whatsoever. On the way back home, (y/n) had to suffer through a dreadfully long traffic jam. Now, as they finally unlocked the door to their lovely home with Wilf, there was terribly loud thunder and flashes of lightning in the evening sky.

All they wanted to do was surprise Wilf by doing the shopping for once. He was always so protective, taking care of most of the responsibilities and just letting (y/n) do their own thing. They wanted to help! But unfortunately, today in particular the universe seemed to disagree with that idea. They could smell whatever baked good Wilford had prepared today from the kitchen but they were on the brink of a breakdown and (y/n) just collapsed on the soft pink couch in the living room.

“Where were you, Hun? I made your favorite cookies! I missed yo-“

Wilf excitedly called for them as he came over from the kitchen until he saw them splayed on the couch. He rushed over, slightly panicking. “Cupcake what happened? You look exhausted!”

“Nothing… It’s fine Wilf, I’m fine, I just got the groceries.” (y/n) sighed, tears starting to well up, they were exhausted, but Wilford always did the work, they needed to help.

“Nonsense love! Come on, I’ll draw a bath and you’ll get changed into some pajamas, then we’ll talk.” Wilford helped them sit up and quickly ran off into the nearby hallway, heading to the bathroom to prepare a warm bath. There was no arguing at this point.

(y/n) felt like shit, but they cracked a light smile at Wilf. He was always so sweet to them. (y/n) stared up at the white ceiling and around to the light-yellow walls, a lovely lemonade and strawberry mix of colors generally adorning the house. When he informed them the bath was ready, he practically pushed them to go. They shed their soaked clothes and sank into the water, it was delightful. They took in the warmth and once done, dried themselves off. Will had picked out some comfortable pj’s to wear and left them on their bed; (y/n) got dressed before heading back to the living room. Will was already sitting, with Netflix up on the tv, waiting for them to choose a movie, and their favorite cookies set on the table in front of the couch.

“Come here sugar, you really shouldn’t have gone through all that trouble today.” Will patted the spot next to him on the couch.

(y/n) walked over and sat down, leaning onto Will. He smelled sweet and he was warm, also clothed in his pajamas, (y/n)’s baby blue and Will’s baby pink.

“I just… I wanted to help.” (y/n) uttered out, tired. They went through the movies, settling on one they knew Will also liked and letting it play.

“Sweetie, you do so much already. You help me with work whenever you can, you always find ways to make me smile, you make sure I’m fine. I love you, you don’t need to do more to help for me to love you more than I already do.” He booped their nose and (y/n) laughed lightly, his bubbly attitude always bringing them back.

“I love you too Wilfy.” (y/n) pressed themselves against him more, smiling, calm again. They picked up a cookie and took a bite, enjoying the wonderful sweetness of it. Will was a great baker, no doubt. Will draped an arm over their back, as the movie played on the tv in front of them.

“You’re mine, darling, I’ll make sure you stay happy and well as you should be, got that?”

“I do, thanks Wilfy.” (y/n) smiled and happily let themselves rest more of their weight on Will, enjoying the comforting words.

“No need to thank me sugarplum, I’ll always remind ya when ya need it.” He pressed a kiss to (y/n)’s head as they giggled and they both watched the movie, happy.

Outside the rain still came down hard on the pavement, but that was irrelevant now, all that mattered in that moment to (y/n) was them, Wilf, and the bond being shared by both.

Today wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
